Shuffle Alliance Weddings
by raine86
Summary: All the shuffle members are getting married. Cecil's sister Kira appears, and who is this guy that keeps trying to kill her?
1. The Big Question

****

Chapter 1: The Big Question

"The cool air feels good, don't ya think?" Allenbe said to Rain. 

"Yes." then she close her eyes and felt the cool air hitting her face.

"When do you think Domon will come back?" she asked Rain.

Rain really didn't want to talk about Domon. After all, he left her here alone, besides Allenbe.

"I don't know." she said as she opened her eyes and lowered her head.

"Rain, I didn't mean to..." she tried to apologize.

"It's okay, it was his choice to leave me here." then she turned around and started to walk away.

"Rain." she heard someone say.

She turned around to see who was there. She was shocked to find Domon. He had only been gone for a week.

"Domon, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I think I'm going to leave now." Allenbe said, and then she took off towards the hotel.

When she left Domon walked up to Rain and took her hand into his. Something was up; he hadn't shown this kind of affection since she was controlling the Dark Gundam. What had happened to him in the past week?

"Domon, what's wrong?" she asked. She was starting to get really worried.

"Rain, I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you." he said to her. Why did he say that? What was going on?

"Domon, tell me, what's wrong?" it was killing her, not knowing what was wrong with Domon.

"Rain." he said.

"Yes Domon." 

"Will you marry me?" 

She was so shocked that she couldn't speak. "Did he really just ask me to marry him?" she thought. She tried to answer him but 

the words wouldn't come out. She tried several times to speak but she couldn't.

"Rain?" 

"I can't believe you just asked me that?" she said.

"Is that your answer?" he asked. 

"No." she replied.

"So you won't marry me?"

"I don't mean no I won't marry you, I mean no that isn't my answer." she answered him. 

"I'm confused, will you marry me or not?" he asked her again.

"Yes, yes." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"I love you." he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

After a few moments he suggested that they head back to the hotel so that they could call everyone and tell them the good news. 

She agreed. 

When they got back to the hotel Domon told her to wait in the lobby for him. He told her he had to do something. She didn't think 

anything of it and agreed. Then he headed up the stairs towards their hotel room.

Rain waited for about fifteen minutes when Allenbe walked into the hotel lobby.

"Hey Allenbe, over here!" she yelled across the lobby at her.

"Hey Rain, what are you doing down here?" she asked her.

"Domon asked me to wait here for him. He said he had something to do." Rain answered.

"Oh okay, well I'm gonna head up to my room now, I'm feelin' kinda tired." then she headed up to her room.

Rain was so upset about Domon leaving her alone that she had forgot to tell Allenbe the good news. "Where is Domon?" she stated 

to get tired of waiting for him to come back. Just then he came walking up to her.

"Where were you?" she asked him. All he said was "no where." Then they walked up to their hotel room.

Domon started to unlock the door when Rain started to say, "you don't make a lot of sense, you ask me to marry you then you..." but she didn't get to finish yelling at him.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled when Domon opened the door. 

Rain couldn't believe it, everyone was there, Chibodee and the girls. George and Maria Louise, Raymond, Sia Saici and Cecil, 

Argo and Nastashia, and even Allenbe.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked as she kind of stumbled into the room and sat down.

"Where do you think Domon has been for the past week?" Allenbe asked Rain. Suddenly it made sense.

"You went to get everyone for this?" she looked up at Domon, who was standing next to the couch Rain was sitting on.

"Yes." he answered, smiling back at her.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just have called them?" she asked, still a little shocked.

"If I would have called then there was no guarantee that they would come." he said.

The next week the girls started planning for the weddings. Maria Louise, Shirley, Cecil, and Nastashia were all engaged too. So 

they decide it would be a good idea if all the weddings were together. The whole Shuffle Alliance would be getting married on the 

same day! With all the enemies they had, Rain just hoped that nothing bad would happen.


	2. The Planning Begins

****

Chapter 2: The Planning Begins

****

"What do you think of this dress?" Maria Louise asked them as she turned in a beautiful wedding dress. It was long with long sleeves and puffy with pink, beaded flower designs on it. It was the perfect dress for her, and they all told her that.

"Do you really think it is the perfect dress for me?" she asked them.

"Of course, it's like the dress was made especially for you." Shirley said as she looked at some other wedding dresses. 

Bunny decided to just sit down on the couch while the rest of them looked for wedding dresses for Nastashia, Cecil, Shirley, and 

Rain. They were glad that Maria Louise was done picking out her wedding dress. They all thought she would take the longest.

"Okay, then this is the dress I will get." she turned around to look at herself in the mirror again.

"So who wants to go next?" a women that worked at the bridal shop asked them.

"Cecil did you find a dress yet?" Rain asked her.

"I was thinking about this one, what you think?" she asked Rain as she held up a gorgeous wedding dress. It was short and 

sleeveless and kind of puffed out. The neck line wasn't cut low and had a light light blue bow in the center. There was also a 

light light blue tie on the back that went down further then the dress itself. 

"Oh yes, your going to look great in that dress." she assured her, and she was right. She came out a few moments later wearing 

the dress. It looked even better on her.

"What do you girls think?" she asked them, as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"That dress looks great on you." Maria Louise told her and the other girls agreed.

"I'll get this one then." she told the women.

Two down, three to go. Nastashia, Shirley, and Rain still had to find their dresses. Then they had to find dresses for the other 

girls.

"I found one." Shirley said as she walked up to Janet and Cath.

She held it up for everyone to see. It wasn't long but it was longer than Cecil's dress. It had baby blue beads around the bottom

and sleeves the went half way down the arms and folded up. The neck line was cut kind of short and had baby blue beads around 

it.

"Oh that dress is gorgeous!" Cath said to Shirley. "I agree." Janet added. So Shirley walked back into the dressing rooms to try 

on the dress she had picked out.

"So have you two ladies picked out your dresses yet?" the women walked up to Nastashia and Rain.

"No, we're still looking." Nastashia told her then turned to Rain. 

After the women walked away Nastashia said to Rain, "I really don't like that woman." Rain agreed with her. Ever since they 

walked into the bridal shop that women had bugged them. They really didn't get the feeling that she wanted them in there. 

They went back to looking for their dresses and a few moments later Shirley came out wearing the dress she had picked out.

"Yep, that dress is gorgeous." Bunny said to Shirley. Shirley just stood there in front of the mirror. She didn't even look at her 

reflection, she just stood there. She was looking down at the floor, with a grim look on her face.

"Shirley is something wrong?" Janet asked her friend. 

"I was just thinking, what if something happens, during the wedding?" she was still looking down at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Cecil asked her.

"Well all of the Shuffle Alliance members are getting married on the same day, what if someone decides to wreck the wedding?" 

she said, and then she started to cry.

"Don't cry Shirley, now Cecil is crying too." Cath said as she tried to comfort her friend. 

"I thought about that too, Shirley. But I don't think anything will happen." Rain said then she smiled at Shirley. She smiled back 

and said "thank you Rain."

Rain was lying of course. She had thought about something happening and she really thought something was going to happen. 

She had lied to make everyone else feel at ease.

"I finally found one." Nastashia said, and then she headed back to the dressing rooms.

"You're the only one left." the women said to Rain. "Maybe we don't have what your looking for, you've tried almost every dress we 

have. You'll probably be the last one to walk down the aisle too." oh that did it. Rain hulled back and flatted the women. 

"Wow, Rain just beat up the women that works here." Cath laught.

"Why did you do that?" Maria Louise asked her. Everyone came running up to Rain.

"Miss are you alright?" another women that worked at the bridal shop asked Rain. 

"Yes, but I don't think she is." she said pointing to the women on the floor. Rain had hit her hard enough to knock her out.

"My deepest apologies, this women is always rude to who ever comes in here. We had given her leave without pay for a month 

and hoped she had learned her lesson, I guess she didn't." she then helped the women to her feet. "Sarah, your fired, now get 

your stuff and get out." then the women turned back to Rain. "If you or your friends need anything, just ask me." then she 

walked away.

"What happened?" Nastashia asked as she came out from the dressing room wearing a really pretty wedding dress. It was long 

and strait, tight around the neck, and had long sleeves. There were also light green flower designs all over it. 

"You should get that dress; now all we need to do is find Rain's dress." Cecil said as she smiled at Rain.

"Don't forget, we also need to find Cath, Janet, Bunny and Allenbe's dresses." Rain added, as she smiled back.


	3. Enter Kira, Cecil's sister and Schwartz'...

Okay so I've forgot to do this on the other 2 chapters so here it is: I don't own any part of G Gundam. It's not mine this is just a story, fiction, as in not real. Enjoy though. Let me know what you think.

****

Chapter 3: Enter Kira, Cecil's Sister and Schwartz's Crew

They were all laughing and having such a good time that Rain didn't notice a women walk in and head towards her. She walked 

up to Rain and tapped her on the shoulder. Rain whipped around and about jumped out of her skin when she saw the women 

standing there. The woman was Rain's height with medium length blue hair that was pulled back and blue eyes. She was wearing 

blue jeans, a blue jean jacket over a baby blue tee-shirt and a pair of work boots. 

"Hello Rain, how have you been?" the women asked her. Everyone else just kind of stood there and stared at her.

"Kira!" Cecil yelled at the women. Then she went running up to the women and hugged her. 

"Where have you been?" Cecil asked her. Kira just looked at her and smiled.

"Forget that, how have you been, little sister?" Kira asked. Well that really got everyone's attention. 

"You have a sister?" Maria Louise asked Cecil.

"Yes she is the oldest of the three of us and she went away to college before our parents died. She came back for a little bit but 

then and I haven't seen her since." Cecil told everyone. 

****

"So how do you know Rain?" Shirley asked Kira. 

"I tried to steal her boyfriend when we were in college." Kira told them.

"What?" Cecil had never pictured her sister to be a home wrecker.

"It was a long time ago, just before I left to go back to the colony. She left for home before I did though." Rain added.

"I hope you've changed Kira." Cecil said to her sister. Kira just looked at Rain. 

Finally she spoke. "Rain you look different, and I don't mean your hair." Kira said to Rain. 

"Well you don't look the same either, people change." she looked like she was getting upset. "What's the deal with your hair 

anyways? And you're not wearing a skirt, which has to be a first." Rain said as she looked at Kira.

"Well, it's hard to fight wearing a skirt." Kira said. There was a cold stare going between Rain and Kira. Everyone could tell 

they really didn't like each other.

"Rain can we talk, alone?" Kira asked her hoping she would say yes. "Fine." Rain said coldly to her, and then they walked into 

another room. A few moments later they heard someone yell "get off, that hurts!"

They all ran into the other room to see who was yelling. To their surprise it was Kira. Rain had her in a headlock.

"Rain what are you doing?" Cecil asked her. 

"I teach you to leave and not come back for 6 years!" Rain yelled at Kira. Rain wasn't hurting Kira, their were just goofing 

off. Kira and Rain were really friends! When Kira came around it was the only time Rain acted goofy. Kira seemed to bring 

out the fun and playful side of Rain.

"Com' on Rain, let me go!" Kira tried to push Rain off of her. Try as she might she couldn't get free from Rain.

"Why did you leave?" Rain asked her, still holding her in a headlock.

"Let me go and I'll tell you." Kira finally got free from Rain.

"I met someone, and we got married." she told Rain. Cecil just stood there and stared at her sister.

"What, you got married? To who?" Rain really wanted to know.

"His name was Brian, and I thought I loved him. I was wrong, really wrong." Kira said as she lowered her head.

"Well what happened?" Cecil finally decided to say something.

"We had been married for about a month and I had come home early from work." tears started to form in her eyes. "Well I 

didn't see him in the living room or the kitchen so I headed for the bedroom, it being the only other room in the apartment." 

now she was really crying. "When I got back to the bedroom I could voices in the bedroom, one of them was Brain's and the 

other one belonged to a woman." Kira had almost stopped crying and was beginning to look really mad. "I heard the women 

ask him "when are you going to finish her off?" then he said "soon, very soon." and I ran out of the house." by this time she 

had completely stopped crying.

"Kira, why didn't you come home to me and Hans?" Cecil asked.

"I was really scared that Brain was going to come after me and he knew where you guys lived, so I took off to the only person 

that I trusted, but Rain had already left for the colony." Kira said as she looked at Rain.

"Kira, if you wanted my help all you had to do was call, you were my best friend, I would have come after you." Rain told Kira.

"Well I was going to come to the colony but Brain had followed me, so I ran again. While I was running I wasn't really 

watching which way I was going, I was just watching Brain, who was right behind me. Well I ran into a man and fell to the 

ground. He helped me up and when I looked behind me Brain was still there but he wasn't coming after me. For some reason 

he was scared of the man I ran into." Kira told the girls.

"Who was the guy you ran into?" Bunny asked. The girls were really getting into Kira's story.

"Well, he was a Gundam fighter, his name was Swartz Bruiener." when Kira said that Rain turned really pale. 

"Rain what's wrong, did you know him?" Kira asked.

"Yes and no. Did you ever see what he looked like?" Rain asked.

"No, he always wore a mask." Kira answered. 

"Oh." then the color started to come back to Rain's face.

"Anyways, we talked for a while and I told him about Brain following me. He offered to let me come with him and insisted that I do 

when he found out that I was a mechanic. It was a year before the Gundam Fights and I decide to. I helped him with his Shadow 

Gundam and he taught me how to fight. I helped him when the Gundam Fights started and up until he disappeared." Kira said 

sadly. Everyone could tell Kira really cared for Swartz Bruiener, like a daughter for a father. "When he resurfaced again a few 

weeks later I was already on the run again from Brian and didn't have time to try and meet up with Swartz." then Kira looked 

up at her sister who looked like she was about to cry. "Cecil I'm sorry, I wanted to come find you." Kira tried to comfort her 

sister.

Everything was quite for a moment or two when Rain yelled "I found it!"

"I found my dress." she held up a short dress with short sleeves and a low neck line. It was done beautiful with pink and blue beads.

"Wow Rain that dress is great." Kira said as she wiped her tears away and gave her friend a big smile.

"I'll be right back I'm going to go to it on." Rain said, then she ran back to the dressing rooms.

"I'm going to take my dress off." Nastashia said then she followed Rain.

"Are you going to stay for the weddings?" Shirley asked Kira.

"What weddings?" Kira had no idea that her sister was getting married.

"Oh yes, you must stay, after all it is your sister's wedding too." Maria Louise said.

"Cecil, your getting married?" Kira looked at her sister in amusement.

"Well, yes. You have been gone so long and I didn't know where you were. I wish I did, I wanted you to 

know." she answered.

Kira hugged her sister. Cecil was pleased that her sister was happy for her. 

"I want to meet the guy you're getting married to as soon as possible." Kira said as she released her 

hold on her little sister.

"Uh…okay." Cecil hesitated.

Just then Rain walked out in the wedding dress. "What do you guys think?" she asked as she turned 

around in the dress. 

"Perfect." Kira said to her best friend.

"Now all we have to do is find dresses for Janet, Cath, Bunny and Allenbe. Where is Allenbe by the way?"

Shirley said.

"Kira you must be in the wedding too. What do you girls think?" Maria Louise asked.

"I agree." they all said at once. So it was decided Kira was going to be a part of her sister and her 

best friend's weddings, along with her new friends. The only problem left was where was Allenbe? 


	4. The Planning is Done, Time to Party!

Chapter 4: The Planning Is Done, Now It's Time To Party!

Four months have past and the weddings are only three days away. The gang has just finished the rehearsal and are all sitting together at the rehearsal dinner, which consisted of pizza and soda. The dinner was Chibodee's idea; it was the only thing he wanted so everyone agreed to it. Everyone was gathered: Domon and Rain, George and Maria Louise, Chibodee and Shirley, Sia Siaci and Cecil, Argo and Nastahsa, Janet, Bunny, Cath, Allenby, Hans, and, of course, Kira had stuck around. 

"Well time to go." Chibodee had planned to spend his last few days of freedom getting plastered. Hans was in charge of the bachelor party, since he was the only one not getting married. He had called ahead to a bar and made sure that there was a table saved for the guys. 

The girls on the other hand were planning to just go home and get some sleep. Kira was not about to let that happen. She, Allenby, Cath, Janet, and Bunny decided to take the girls out for a night on the town. The other girls had no idea.

"Yhea, I wanna go home and get some sleep." Rain said. Then she walked up to Domon and gave him a kiss. 

"Behave yourself tonight." she told him. The girls knew the guys were going out but they also knew the only one that might get into trouble was Chibodee and they knew that the other guys would keep him out of trouble. Then Rain started for the door.

"Hey Rain wait a minute." Kira said. Then she waited for the other girls to say goodbye to their guys.

"You go ahead and tell 'em, Allenby." Kira smiled at Allenby.

"Well the guys' are going out, so we decided that the girls are going out too." she had a huge smile on her face. 

Kira locked arms with Rain and said "that's right now lets go have some fun." then she lead Rain and the other girls out the door.

About ten minutes later, all the guys hopped out of a van and headed into a bar. They walked in a sat down at a table. The server walked up wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red tee shirt. She asked them for their orders but before any of them could answer Chibodee started ordering for everyone. "I'm makin sure you all get wasted to night." he said.

Another ten minutes later, another van pulled up to the same bar. This time all the girls hopped out of the van! Kira and Hans really think alike, they had both booked the same place for the parties! Rain and the other soon-to-be married women were reluctant to go inside. Kira grabbed Cecil, Bunny grabbed Shirley, Cath grabbed Maria Louise, Janet grabbed Rain, and Allenby grabbed Nastahsa. They dragged the other girls inside and over to a table on the opposite side of the bar from the guys. Luckily, the guys did not see the girls and the girls did not see the guys.

A waitress walked over to the girls and asked for their orders, but, just as Chibodee had done, Kira ordered for everyone. "I'm going to make sure you girls have a good time, the drinks I ordered will help you to relax." she said.

Well after about an hour Chibodee and Sia were wasted and Domon was getting close to being wasted. George and Hans had drank a little bit but not much, and Argo had not drank at all. The girls on the other hand were really getting into it. Shirley, Cath, Janet, Allenby, Nastahsa, and Kira were really wasted. Cecil, Bunny, and Maria Louise were perfectly sober. Rain was starting to drink more and more by the hour and she was just short of being wasted. 

Another hour went by and the only people that weren't wasted by now were Argo, George, Hans, Maria Louise, Cecil, and Bunny. Everyone else was so plastered that they could barely stand up. They knew they couldn't stand up because a few of they had tried unssecefully. 

About this time, Kira bumped into Chibodee. There were both wasted and did not really know who each other was. 

Unfortunately, Maria Louise and George had noticed and then they saw each other! They both looked to the other sober people they were sitting with.

"Bunny, Cecil, the guys are here!" Maria Louise shouted over the music. "What where?" Cecil asked in shock. 

"Over there." Maria Louise pointed to the guys.

At the same time, George looked at Argo and Hans. "The ladies seem to be here too." he said pointing to the girls table. Argo and Hans looked over at the table at the same time Maria Louise was pointing to the guys table. 

"Oh great, now what do we do?" Hans said.

"Maybe we should try to get these guys out of here before the other girls see us. What do you think Argo?" George asked him but he did not get a response. Argo was too busy looking at Nastahsa, who was plastered. He sat there with his mouth opened in shock.

"Maybe we should get the girls out of here before it's too late." Cecil said, and then they got up and went to find the other girls. 

Maria Louise had found Shirley and Janet and was heading for the door when someone yelled "Get the hell off of me!" and stopped. 

It was Kira, she had just sent a guy flying a crossed the bar and into Chibodee which got him started. He picked the guy up and through him back to the other side of the bar. While this was going on the guys friends started attacking Kira, this got Allenby mad so she joined in the fight. Then some other guys started to attack Chibodee for throwing the one guy. This got Sai Saici and Domon to join in. In a matter of moments, the whole bar was fighting and people were being thrown in many directions. George was worried about Maria Louise and tried to find her but she was nowhere to be found. Before the fight had broke out Argo was watching Nastahsa so when the fight broke out he headed for her to get her out of the bar before she got hurt. When he had finally made his way over to her she was beating up on a guy. 

"Come on your leaving." he said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Argo, what are you doing here?" she said. He then carried her out of the bar. When he walked out Maria Louise was putting Shirley and Janet into the van. 

"Here make sure she gets back to the house, I'm going back inside to get everyone else out." Argo said to Maria Louise as he put Nastahsa down.

"Well hurry up. I think I heard someone say something about calling the cops." she said then she helped Nastahsa into the van. Argo headed back inside quickly to make sure everyone else was out of there before the cops showed up.

"Argo have you seen Maria Louise?" George asked him.

"Yes she is outside but right now we have bigger problems, the cops are on their way, we need to get everyone out of here." Argo answered. 

Hans and Cecil had found each other and were working on stopping Sia Saici and Chibodee from fighting. 

"Come on Sia, we need to get out of here!" Cecil yelled over all the noise. 

"When did you get here?" Sai asked Cecil, he was plastered. "Come on Sai." Cecil put one of his arms around her and helped him walk out of the bar.

"Maria Louise can you put him in the guy's van?" Cecil asked her. She wanted to go back inside and find her sister.

"Of course."

Just then, Argo came out with Rain on one shoulder and Allenby on the other. "Here put these two in the van." he sat the girls down and headed back inside. When Argo was walking in Hans was walking out with Kira, and she was pasted out and had a huge gash across her forehead.

"Oh no, what happened?" Cecil ripped a piece of her shirt and held it to her sister's forehead.

"She caught the end of a stool with her head." Hans told Cecil.

"Well who was swinging the stool?" Maria Louise asked.

"You're not going to believe it but it was Rain. She did it just before Argo picked her up and carried her out." he said.

Then George came out with Domon leaning on him. He did not look at anyone; he just headed for the guy's van with Domon.

"Well, who are we waiting for?" Cecil asked Hans.

"Let see, Shirley, Janet, Rain, Allenby, Nastahsa, and Kira are in your van. Bunny's in the van with them, George just took Domon and put him in our van with Sai Saici. I think Argo, Chibodee and Cath are the only ones still inside." he said. Just as he, finished saying that Argo came out dragging Chibodee followed by Cath. Cath and Maria Louise got into their van and Argo dragged Chibodee to the guy's van.

"Be careful driving home sis, okay?" Hans said then he went and got into the guy's van. Cecil hopped into the 

driver's seat and headed towards her house, whish is where all the girls where staying.


	5. Attacked!

Chapter 5: Attacked!

When the girls woke up the next morning, they were feeling bad.

"I have a huge headache." Shirley said. "What happened?" she asked Rain.

"I have no idea, do you know Kira?" Rain looked at her as she walked into the room.

"You mean you don't remember anything? That is probably for the better. I mean you really made fools of yourselves and in front of the guys too." Maria Louise said.

Just then, Kira walked in with a bandage on her head. "Do any of you know why there is a 3 inch gash across my forehead?" Kira asked when she walked in.

"Rain did it last night with a bar stool." Cecil said as she finished making breakfast. She did not look at anyone when she said it, she just said it. She was mad at the girls for acting the way they did the night before, and she was mad at Kira. After all, it was Kira's idea to go out and Kira is the one that ordered the drinks. It was all Kira's fault.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Maria Louise said as she stood up.

"Who ever it is tell them not to do that again." Rain said as she held her head, which was throbbing in pain.

A few moments later Maria Louise can back with a man behind her. When Kira say the man, she jumped up and tried to run.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Kira." He said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Maria Louise.

"Don't!" Kira yelled. She knew he would kill anyone he had to get to Kira.

"Now Kira I'm getting the feeling your not happy to see your husband." he said.

"Trevor, leave them alone, I'll go with you." Kira said as she lowered her head.

"Well you finally ran to your sister. Hello Cecil, I'm Trevor, Kira's husband." he looked at Cecil who was standing over a hot pot full of boiling water.

"Come over here and give your husband a kiss." he let Maria Louise go. That was a big mistake. Cecil picked up the pot and threw it at Trevor. "Quick run!" Cecil yelled and the girls took off in different directions.

Trevor tried to grab one of the girls but he could not see anything. The water had burned his arms and part of his face. While the girls ran, Kira jumped over the table that was in between her and Trevor. She kicked him in the gut and then hit him in the face. She knew it would only be a few minute until the guys came over to see the girls. She just had to keep Trevor from the girls until then. 

"Kira, you bitch!" he yelled as he grabbed her leg, which was flying right at his head. Kira fell to the ground. She knew this was the end for her. Trevor pulled out a knife and drew back, about to stab Kira. 

"Kira!" Cecil yelled as she ran at Brian. He dropped the knife and grabbed Cecil by the neck. He then started to choke her with one hand, his other handholding on to Kira's right leg. 

"Let her go!" Kira yelled as she kicked Trevor with her left foot. This forced Trevor to release Cecil, who fell to the floor gasping for air.

"You stupid bitch!" he yelled has he bent down and grabbed Kira by her arms. Kira could fight fine but she could not over power Trevor so she was in big trouble. Brian held tight to Kira's arms and their started to turn red.

"Trevor, please let go, you're hurting me." Kira tried to get him to release her, but it did not work.

"I'm going to kill you." he said, and then he released one of her arms so he could pick up his gun.

"I'm gonna cut your head off." he held the knife to her neck. "You got anything to say to your baby sister?" he asked Kira.

"Let her go!" Cecil picked up the knife and went after Trevor again. Trevor kicked Cecil to the other side of the room. She flew into a table and hit her head, which knocked her out. He looked at Kira and started to laugh. Then Rain came at him with the knife and cut his arm before he threw her next to Cecil.

"Tell your friends to stop or I'll kill them all." Trevor said to Kira.

Just then, someone kicked him in the back of the head. He released Kira and fell to the ground. Standing behind him was Allenby, who had wakened up and heard the commotion.

"Are you alright Kira?" she asked, but Kira did not answer. Instead, she just looked at Allenby.

"Bitch!" Trevor yelled then hit Allenby before she had the chance to run. Allenby fell to the floor, and did not get up.

Kira took off crying and running out the front door. She knew that Trevor would leave the other girls and follow her. She also knew he would catch up to her and kill her. With tears running out of her eyes, she could not really see where she was going and ran into something.

"Leave me alone! Don't hurt me! I don't want to die!" Kira kept yelling. She thought she had run into Trevor.

"Kira calm down, we're not going to hurt you." someone said to her. When she opened her eyes it was not Trevor she saw it was, Tia.

"Tia?" Kira started to cry and he bent down and held her in his arms. She held tightly to him and cried. 


	6. Meet Tia, Chibodee's Friend and Kira's O...

****

Chapter 6: Meet Tia, Chibodee's friend and Kira's old Love

"Shirley why didn't you tell us?" Chibodee asked her. He, Shirley, George, Maria Louise, Hans, Argo, and Nastahsa were all sitting in the kitchen.

"We didn't think he would find her so we didn't tell you guys." Shirley said, looking down at her hands.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this guy is?" George said to the girls. "You should have told us." he said.

Just then, Domon and Sia came down the stairs followed by Allenby.

"How are they?" Argo asked.

"Their asleep right now." Sia answered.

"Well, how's Kira?" George asked.

"Tia's up there with her." Sai said as he sat down.

"I think she's still crying, who was that guy anyways? He was really strong." Allenby asked.

"He's... Kira's husband." Shirley said without looking up.

"What? Why would her husband try to kill her?" Domon asked.

"Kira doesn't know why, all she knows is that he wants her dead." Maria Louise answered Domon question.

Meanwhile upstairs...

"Why are you here Tia?" Kira asked him. She had been lying on her bed with her back towards him, but now was sitting up facing Tia. He was sitting on her bed next to her.

"I came because Chibodee asked me to." he answered her. He had known Chibodee since they were both kids running lose on the streets of New York. The cops had caught Tia when he was 16 and sent to live with a very wealthy old man. When the old man died, Tia inherited all of his money. That is when he met Kira. He was holding a dinner at his house and Kira's friend Sarah had been invited so Kira decided to tag along. From the moment her eyes met, Tia's she was in love, and he was too. Things did not work out though because Kira left for home after the summer was over and then left for college. She left him without as much as a good bye.

"Kira, when I saw you running out of the house I was worried for you. You see Kira, I..." he stopped there.

"Does he still love me after all this time?" Kira thought to herself.

"I still love you Kira." Tai yelled as if he did not yell then the words would not come out.

He had yelled it so loud everyone heard him. Down stairs everyone looked up and then at each other.

"Well I guess he still loves her." Chibodee kind of said to himself as he took a drink of coffee.

Kira could not believe he had said that. She started to cry. 

"Kira, I'm sorry to make you cry. If you wish I will leave." Tia got up and headed for the door.

"No wait." Kira said as she got up and walked over to him. "I love you too." she said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Kira." 

"This won't work though." she told him. She then let him go.

"Why not?"

"Tia I'm married."

"Kira, to who?" he asked her.

"To the man that tried to kill me." then she sat back down on her bed. "Please go."

"Kira." Tia did not want to leave her alone.

"Tia leave!" everyone downstairs again looked up then at each other.

"Guess she doesn't love him though." Chibodee again said to himself taking another drink of coffee.

Tia opened the door and Rain, Cecil, Cath, Janet, and Bunny fell into the room. Tia just stepped over them and went down stairs.

"Kira why did you do that?" Rain asked. 

"I think I'm going downstairs." Bunny got up and said. Cath and Janet followed her. Cecil walked into Kira's room and sat on the bed next to her sister. Rain sat on the other side of Kira. 

"I really do love him." Kira started to cry. Cecil put her arms around her sister and tried to comfort her. Rain did the same. They just sat like that, all three of them with their bandages on their heads.

Downstairs Tia had just walked out the door. "Hey Tia! Wait up!" Chibodee ran after his friend.

"I wonder what happened up stairs." Shirley said.

Tia was headed back to his hotel when Chibodee caught up to him.

"Why did ya leave?" he asked Tia. 

"I can't stand being around her when I love her and can't do anything about it." he said.

"You aren't gonna leave and go home are ya?" Chibodee asked as he tried to keep up with Tia.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do." he said.

"Well can ya at least slow down and talk to me?" Chibodee was trying hard to keep up with Tia's fast pace walking.

Tia stopped and looked at Chibodee. "What do you care?" he asked coldly.

"Don't get me wrong or anything; I'm not the mushy type. I just haven't seen you happy like you were when you and Kira were together that summer in New York." he put his hands up in front of his face and had a stupid grin.

Tia looked down at the ground and started to remember that summer.

*Flashback*

"Kira, I will always love you no matter what." Tia was holding tightly to Kira. They both knew it would not last. Kira was going back home in a few days.

"I love you too. Just because I'm going home doesn't mean this has to end. You promise to come see me, right?" Kira looked up at Tia and she started to cry.

"Kira don't cry, I promise, no matter what." he looked down at her and kissed her on her lips.

A few weeks later Tia was waiting for Kira outside of their favorite place. He waited almost all day but Kira never showed up. She had already gone home. Tia tried so many times to call her but she never returned them. 

*End of Flashback*

"Earth to Tia, are you still here?" Chibodee was waving his hand in front of Tia's face.

"Cut it out." Tia pushed Chibodee's hand a way from his face.

"What were you thinking about?" Chibodee had a stupid grin on his face again.

"I can't give up on Kira. She needs me now." Tia took off back to the house.

"Hey wait up!" Chibodee went running after Tia.

Back at the house Rain and Cecil had came down stairs.

"How are you feeling?" Maria Louise asked the two women when they sat down at the table.

"Much better, but I don't think Kira will be coming out of her room for a while." Rain told them.

"She is really shock up about Brain showing up." Cecil added.

"What do you think is the deal with her and Tia?" Shirley asked.

"I never knew of him. When Kira came back from New York she was really upset but she never told any of us what had happened." Cecil answered.

"Well, that's not true." Hans spoke up.

"Kira talked to me about him. Apparently, she was really in love with him but he didn't feel the same way. She had caught him with another girl. She never confronted him; she just came home without saying a word to him." Hans told his sister.

"They were going to get married. After that happened she was heartbroken." he looked down at the ground.

"I never knew Kira was engaged, but then again I never knew she was married either." Cecil was starting to get depressed.

"Hey cheer up Cecil." Sai Saici tried to make her feel better.

Tia walked in the front and headed up to Kira's room without saying a word to anyone. Chibodee came in after him and headed to the kitchen, where everyone else was.

"Where's he going?" Domon asked Chibodee.

"I guess he's going to talk to Kira." he sat down next to Shirley and hugged her.

"Chibodee, get off, your freezing!" she shoved him away from her.

While everyone else laughed Hans watched as his sister sat in her chair, silent.

Upstairs Tia had just walked into Kira's room. 

"What are you doing back here?" Kira asked when he walked in.

"Listen to me Kira! I love you, I always will! I don't care if you're married! I want to be with you!" everyone in the house could hear Tia yelling at Kira.

"Tia." Kira looked at him.

"Com' on." Tia grabbed Kira's hand and led her out of her room and down the stairs.

"Tia let go of my hand." Kira tried to free herself from Tia. 

Tia pulled Kira down the stairs and out the door.

Everyone saw this happen and followed them out the front door. The only ones that stayed inside where Domon, George Argo, and Nastahsa.

"Tell me now! Tell me why you left without as much as a goodbye!" Tia let Kira go. She was now crying and fell to the ground.

"I can't! I hate you for what you did to me!" Kira yelled at him as tears ran down her face.

Everyone watched as Kira sat on the ground and cried.

"Tell me what I did wrong." Tia bent down and said softly to Kira.

"I can't!" Kira kept crying.

"Why not?"

"It hurts too much!"

"Kira tell me!"

"I saw you with her!" Kira stood up and stopped crying.

"With who?" Tia had no idea who she was talking about.

"With, with Brit." she had lowered her head and started crying again.

"Kira why didn't you say something?" Tia picked her head up so that her eyes met his.

"Why did you tell me you would always love me if you really weren't going to always love me?" Kira asked him, but her eyes no longer had tears but were now filled with anger.

"Kira I meant what I said and I still do." he looked at her.

"If you meant what you said then why did you kiss her?" Kira asked him coldly.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. I had pushed her away from me and left her there." Tia told Kira hoping that she would believe him.

"Tia, are you lying?" she could tell when he was lying to her, but this time she could not tell.

"Kira I would never lie to you, I love you." he meant every word he said.

"Tia. I love you too." she wrapped her arms around him.

"Does this mean your going to marry him now?" Chibodee asked. He was the only one, besides Hans, that had known about Kira and Tia's engagement.

"But we can't. I'm still married to Brain." Kira said to Tia.

"I think that will all work out later." Rain said then she walked back inside. Everyone followed behind her.


	7. The Weddings Are Only a Day Away!

****

So I keep forgetting to do this. I do not own G Gundam, as cool as that would be. I don't. I really don't. Enjoy anyway, and thanks for the cool reviews. 

Chapter 7: The Weddings Are Only A Day Away!

"I can't believe that I'm getting married tomorrow!" Maria Louise said as she sat at the breakfast table.

All the girls were sitting around the table except for Kira, Rain and Cecil. Cecil was making breakfast, Rain was up stairs, and Kira was outside.

"Can someone go get Kira, breakfast is ready." Cecil started bring stuff to the table.

"I will." Allenby jumped up out of her chair and ran out the door.

"You guys better hurry up, we have a lot to do today." Rain came down the stairs.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Shirley asked her.

"No, I already ate, now hurry up." then she went back up stairs.

The girls finished eating and left the house to pick up all the dresses.

Meanwhile the guys were just getting up except for Tia and Hans; they had been up for hours.

"Will you guys hurry up? We have to a lot to day and it's already noon!" Hans yelled up the stairs.

"Shut up, we're tryin to sleep!" Chibodee yelled back down the stairs.

A few minutes later George and Argo came down the stairs. Domon, Chibodee and Sai Saici were still asleep.

"That's it; I'm going to get them up." Hans took off up the stairs. 

A few minutes later Chibodee yelled "ah! Cold!" and came running down the stairs. He was soaked. 

"I told you to get up!" Hans yelled, then Domon yelled "what the hell!" and he came running down the stairs soaked wet.

Sia Saici was the next one to get it. He came running down the stairs next, all wet. Hans came down carrying a bucket.

"Next time I say get up, get up." then he walked into the kitchen.

Tia was outside while all of this was going on. When he walked in, he burst out laughing. 

"What happened to you guys?" he laughed.

"Oh shut up." Chibodee headed back up the stairs, followed by Domon and Sai.

About an hour later, the guys left their house to pick up their suits.

"Lets see, we need to get the dresses, the bowls, the fish, the flowers, the table clothes, the balloons, the confetti, and what else?" Rain read off the list. She, Kira, Cecil, and Maria Louise were riding in the first van and Nastasha, Shirley, Bunny, Cath, and Janet were in the second.

"By the way, what are the guys picking up?" Kira asked as she drove to the bridal shop.

"Besides their suits, nothing." Rain answered.

"What?! Hand me the phone Bunny." Shirley said as she drove. She had heard what Rain said over a walkie-talkie. They had decided to use them since they would have two vans.

"Okay, but what are you doing?" Bunny asked as she handed the phone to Shirley. 

"I telling the guys to pick up the confetti, the balloons, and the table clothes." she started to dial Chibodee's cell phone.

"Oh." then Bunny sat back in her seat.

Meanwhile, in the guys van...

"I can't believe all we have to do is get our suits, I thought the girls would have given us more to do." Chibodee said.

"Be careful what you say." George warned.

Just then, Chibodee's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Chibodee answered.

"What?! Oh come on." he said into his phone.

"Okay, okay. Quit yelling. We'll get 'em." then he hung up his phone.

"Who was that?" Sai leaned forward over the seats.

"It was the girls, they want us to stop and get something's." he said.

"I told you to be careful what you say." George laughed.

"Oh shut up." Chibodee mumbled.

Later on, the girls had picked up the dresses and were on their way to get the flowers.

"Okay, so we pick up the flowers and head to the church." Cecil said to Kira, who was driving the first van. 

"Then we headed to the reception hall." Rain added.

"There's so much to do, do you think we'll get it done in time?" Maria Louise asked.

"I'll make sure it all gets done." Kira assured her.

"There's the flower shop." Cecil pointed out.

Kira pulled in followed by Shirley and the other van. The girls got out of the vans and headed inside. 

A few minutes later the girls came out, their hands full of flowers. The flowers were all colours too. Pink, blue, green, purple, and yellow. They were beautiful. Since the dresses were in Kira's van, all the flowers were put in Shirley's.

It took ten minutes for all the flowers to be put in the van, then the girls took off for the church.

When they got to the church, the guys were already there. They were outside waiting for the girls. 

"Where have you been? It's 4:00." Chibodee asked Shirley.

"We had a lot of stuff to get, next time you can get the flowers." she answered.

"Hey, I only plan on doing this once. If this doesn't work out then I' m gonna stay single." 

"If you keep it up you won't even get married once. Someone please remind me why I'm marrying him." Shirley gave him a dirty look.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Then he kissed her.

"Oh yhea, I forgot about that." she smiled at him. Then everyone walked inside.

"Where do you want all the flowers?" Cath asked the girls. She had her hand full of blue flowers.

"Let's take them and put them in the back for now." Rain came in behind her carrying pink flowers.

"Okay. I think we should split the work. Half of us stay here and the other half go to the reception hall." rain said as she walked back into the church.

"Okay, so how about all the guys go to the reception hall?" Domon suggested.

"Oh no. You guys will screw it up, some of the girls will go to the reception hall too." Nastasha said.

"So Argo, Nastasha, Sia Saici, Cecil, Hans, Allenby, Tia, and Kira will go to the reception hall to decorate. The rest of us will stay here." Rain said.

"Are you going to come over once you're done here?" Nastasha asked. It wasn't really going to take as long to decorate the church as it would the reception hall.

"Yes." then everyone got to work.

It took about two hours to get the church done, then they headed to the reception hall.

"This place is looking great." Maria Louise said as she walked in.

"I must agree." George added as he walked in behind her.

"Here." Nastasha was handing green balloons to Argo, who was hanging them up.

Hans, Allenby, Tia, and Kira where busy blowing up the balloons. Cecil and Sia where putting the tables together.

"I can't blow up anymore balloons." Kira was gasping for air. There were about a hundred balloons on the floor around her feet. 

"Did you finish the church?" Cecil asked Rain as she walked into the hall.

"Yes now we have to finish this." she went over to Kira and started to blow up balloons.

"Domon, help." she threw a bag of balloons at him.

"Alright." he walked over to her.

George and Maria Louise helped Argo and Nastasha put up the balloons, while Chibodee and Shirley helped Sai and Cecil with the tables. Rain, Domon, Cath, Bunny, and Janet blew up balloons and Hans, Allenby, Tia, and Kira got the confetti ready.

After five hours of work, everyone was tired. 

"What time is it?" Nastasha yawned.

"Almost 11:00." Argo answered.

"Are we almost done?" Cecil asked.

"Yes this is the last balloon." Rain handed the balloon to Maria Louise who then handed it to George.

"Well, we have finished." George climbed down off the chair he was standing on.

"Good, time for bed." Sai yawned.

"Good idea." Domon started to walk out of the hall.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Rain asked.

"Oh yhea." Domon walked back over to Rain and... picked up his wallet. Then he headed for the door again.

This time he stopped when something hit him in the back of the head. It was Rain's bag.

"What did you do that for?" he asked her.

"You are such a jerk!"

"I hadn't forgot about you." he came back over to her and gave her a kiss. Then he left the hall. 


	8. The Morning of the Weddings

Once again, I don't own G Gundam. Enjoy.

****

Chapter 8: The Morning of the Weddings

"Should we tell them?" Kira was sitting at the kitchen table with Allenby. Allenby was holding a piece of paper in her hand. Both looked very sad.

"I don't know, maybe we shouldn't." Allenby answered. "Or maybe we should wait until after the weddings." 

"Good morning." Cecil walked into the kitchen. Allenby shoved the letter in her pocket and got up out of her chair.

"Well I have something's to do so bye." she ran out the door. When she got outside, she couldn't help but think of the letter. She pulled it out of her pocket to look at it again.

_This is a warning to all of you. If the weddings go on as scheduled you will all die._

"I don't know what to do. Maybe I should ask Hans." Allenby thought to herself. Then she took off running for the guy's house.

Inside the girl's house, everyone was getting up, except for Nastasha. She wasn't feeling well.

"Oh no, on her wedding day." Maria Louise said as she sat down at the table. There was no breakfast. Everyone was too busy to eat.

"I'll go check on her." Rain headed up the stairs.

"What's wrong Kira?" Bunny asked. Kira had sat at the table and not said anything to anyone.

"You look sad." Cath added. Kira still didn't say anything. She just sat in her chair and stared at her hands. Kira was debating whether or not to tell the girls about the letter.

"Nastasha!" Rain yelled from up stairs.

All the girls jumped up and ran up the stairs. When they got to Natasha's room Cecil asked what was wrong.

"She won't wake up. I don't know what's wrong." Rain answered. 

"What's that?" Maria Louise pointed out where Nastasha had been stuck with a needle.

"Oh no. I wonder where that came from." Rain looked at it closely.

"I think I know what's going on." Kira couldn't keep quiet any longer. Everyone looked at her.

"Allenby and I found a note this morning. I can't remember what it said exactly, Allenby has it." Kira told them.

"Well what did it say?" Shirley asked Kira.

"Basically that if the weddings went on you would all die." she looked down at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Rain asked her.

"We didn't think anything would really happen." she started to cry.

"What are we going to do about Nastasha?" Bunny asked. 

"Do you think anyone else might have been given a shot?" Janet added.

"Does anyone else feel sick or anything?" Rain asked, everyone said no.

"Cecil go call the guys and tell them everything that's happened. Tell them everyone's fine though and I'm taking care of Nastasha. Hurry." Rain then went to her room to get her bag. She walked in carrying a needle.

"What's that?" Cath asked.

"This should wake Nastasha wake up." Rain then put the needle in Natasha's arm.

"What are we going to do?" Maria Louise asked.

"I say we go on with the weddings." Shirley said. Everyone agreed.

"My head is throbbing." Nastasha said.

"It should stop in a few minutes." Rain got up and walked down stairs to Cecil, who was on the phone with George.

"No. Everyone is fine." she said into the phone. Then she looked at Rain. "What are we doing?"

"Everything is going on as we planned. I'm not going to let this get to me." she sat down at the table. "Oh by the way, Nastasha is a wake."

Cecil repeated what Rain said in to the phone then hung up.

"What time is it?" Shirley asked as she came down the stairs.

"Almost 10! We have to hurry. We have to get our hair done!" Cecil went running up stairs.

Now it was just Rain and Shirley. 

"Are you worried?" Shirley asked Rain.

"Truthfully? Yes, but I won't let it get to me." she then got up and went up stairs to get ready to leave.

At 10:46 the girls left the house to get their hair done. Nastasha had fully recovered.

"We're going to be late!" Cecil went running inside the beauty shop.

"You have the longest hair so you go first Nastasha." Shirley said.

"What's wrong Rain?" Kira asked her friend.

"Where is Allenby?"

At the guy's house...

Most of the guys were still asleep. Allenby was showing the letter to Hans when the phone rang. George walked over to answer it when Allenby grabbed the letter and shoved it back into her pocket.

"Allo?" George answered the phone.

"Is everyone okay? Are we still going on with the weddings? Oh that's good. Bye." George hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Hans asked him.

"Allenby, what did you put in your pocket?" George asked her.

"Nothin, why?"

"Do you have the letter you and Kira found this morning?" he asked her.

"Hey, how did you know about that?" she asked.

"Cecil was the one who called. Apparently someone had give Nastasha some kind of shot in the middle of the night. She wouldn't wake up this morning. Rain gave her something that woke her up and she's fine now." George answered.

"Well here's the letter." she pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to George. "Well I need to go, I got other things to do today." then she took off.

"What is that?" Argo walked into the kitchen. 

"A letter." was all George said. He wasn't going to tell Argo about what happened to Nastasha, she was fine now.

At the beauty shop it was 1:00 and most of the girls were done with their hair. All of the brides were done and had their veils on. Allenby had caught up to them and was getting her hair done.

"I hate this." Allenby snapped. She was even going to wear a dress. Anything to make a friend happy though.

"How much longer until Kira will be done?" Cecil was starting to panic. She was the only one, all the other brides were calm, or at least doing a good job of faking it. 

"Okay, done." the lady said and Kira jumped out of the chair. Cecil, Bunny, Cath, and Janet rushed all the girls to the vans. 

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Cecil kept yelling.

The girls were on their way to the church to get dressed when they heard a gun shot!

"What was that?" Maria Louise screamed.

"Is anyone hurt?" Shirley asked.

"We're all fine in this van." Cecil said.

"Maybe..." Kira started to say but Rain stopped her.

"No. today is going to be my wedding day if it kills me." 

"It just might kill you Rain." Kira tried to convince her friend.

"What makes you think if we push the weddings back that who ever is doing this won't try again?" Rain said.

"You're the boss." Kira drove to the church.

When they got to the church Rain tried to get out. Kira grabbed her before she did.

"Kira. Let go." she tried to free herself from Rain.

"Rain you can't see Domon before the wedding. Let me make sure the coast is clear." then Kira got out of the van and ran inside.

She ran all over the church until she found the guys. They were standing around all dressed in their suits.

"You guys have to stay in here until all the girls are in the room down the hall. Got it?" Kira said firmly. Then she shut the door and headed back outside. The guys just stood there, a little surprised.

"Okay, the coast is clear!" she yelled to the other girls. All the girls got out of the vans and ran inside.

"Did they see us?" Shirley asked Bunny, who had her head sticking out of the door.

"No, I don't think so." she came back in the room.

"What time is it?" Cecil asked Cath.

"Almost 2!" she looked at her watch.

"We have to hurry; the photographer will be here at 2." Janet said.

"Are you okay Nastasha?" Rain looked at her friend who looked really tired.

"I don't know." she answered.

"Here let me give you another shot. It should get rid of the rest of the poison." Rain pulled another needle out of her bag.

"Okay let's get into out dresses." Shirley said.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Are you ladies ready for your pictures?" it was the photographer.

"Yes, we're coming." Nastasha said. She was feeling a lot better.

The girls left the room and headed outside, into the garden. 

"My partner is inside the church taking pictures of the guys so I'll go ahead and take your pictures out here, then we'll switch." he began to tell everyone where to stand. There was something funny about his camera and Allenby noticed it.

"Kira does it look like there's no film in his camera?" Allenby whispered to Kira.

"Your right." Kira looked at the camera carefully. She then noticed it wasn't a camera, it was a gun!

"Allenby, it's a gun!" Kira yelled.

Allenby kicked it out of the guy's hand, the fake camera broke open and a gun fell out.

"You girls get inside. Can you take care of him Allenby? I'm going to check on the guys." Kira ran into the church.

It was too late when she made it into the church. The guys had already found out about the hidden gun in the camera.

"Are all the girls okay?" Argo asked Kira when she ran in.

"Yes, their back in the room. I came to warn you about this guy but I guess I'm too late. How did you know?" Kira asked them. 

"I could tell it was not a real camera." George said.

"Well what are we going to do?" Sai asked.

"Rain is determined to have the wedding today and the other girls are too." Kira told the guys. So they decided to go ahead with the weddings.

"I can take the pictures; I have a camera with me." Cath said when she got back to the room.

"Well the weddings start at 3; we have time for a few pictures." Shirley said. Cath grabbed the camera out of her bag and the girls headed back out to the garden.

Cath took plenty of pictures of all the girls. 

"It's almost 3. We need to get back inside." Nastasha said. 

The girls headed back inside; unfortunately the guys were right inside of the door. The girls didn't notice them and almost ran into them. 

"The guys!" Janet yelled and pushed the brides back outside.

"Will you guys please go away?" Bunny yelled at them. She started to push Chibodee back into the guy's room.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." he walked back into the room followed by the other guys.

"Okay, their all in the room, you can come in now." Cath stuck her head outside and told the brides.


	9. The Weddings

I don't own G Gundam. I hope you enjoy the story just the same. 

****

Chapter 9: The Weddings

The girls waited in the room for about ten minutes when Cath and Janet came back and told the others it was time to go out to the church.

"Wait here. We go in first and sit down, and then you girls come in." Bunny said to the brides.

Then Cath, Bunny, Janet, Allenby, and Kira walked into the church and sat down.

The guys were standing in the front of the church. George, Chibodee, Domon, Sia Siaci, and then Argo.

Wedding music started to play and everyone stood up. The girls started to walk in. Maria Louise, then Shirley, followed by Rain, then Cecil, and last Nastasha. 

They walked down the aisle and stood next to their soon to be husbands. The preacher began to speak and as he did an explosion was heard.

"What the hell was that?" Allenby jumped up out of her seat and ran towards the door followed by Kira. Right after they disappeared through the doors, a scream was heard.

"Was that Kira?" Cecil looked worried.

A group of men came running through the doors. Two of them had Kira and Allenby.

"I told you not to go threw with this wedding." a man said. The man ripped off the mask he was wearing. It was... a woman!

"Ressa?" Argo said in shock.

"Who's Ressa?" Nastasha gave Argo a really mean look.

"She use to be a space pirate like myself, but she died along time ago." Argo explained.

"No, I didn't. I not only here because of you Argo, but... I intended to kill all members of the Shuffle Alliance! You will pay for killing my love!" she yelled.

"What? We didn't kill anyone." Sai Saici said.

"Oh but you did. You killed Wong, he was my love and now I will do the same to you!" She signalled for her men to attack.

"Get back!" Domon put himself in front of Rain. The other men did the same.

"Let me go!" Allenby kicks the guy that was holding her right in the balls. He dropped to the ground. Kira did the same. Then they headed for Ressa.

"Do you two think you can kill me?" Ressa laughed.

"Allenby you go left." Kira headed to the right. They both went to kick at the same time but Ressa dodged the attack.

Meanwhile the guys were trying their best to hold off the men that were after the girls.

"There are too many!" George said.

"Yeah, we can't fight them all off." Sia Saici added.

"Well what else can we do?" Chibodee said as he hit a guy in the face.

"I know!" Rain, always prepared, pulled out a little round ball and threw it into the middle of all the men.

"Get down!" she yelled then there was an explosion. Half of the men were killed by it but they kept coming.

Allenby and Kira were trying their best to defeat Ressa. Just then, Domon remembered something Master had told him, "Defeat the general and the army will fall."

"Rain get behind the other guys." Domon said.

"Why, what are you going to do?" she asked him.

"I'm going after Ressa." then he took off after her.

She was busy watching Kira and Allenby; she didn't notice Domon coming after her. He kicked her in the back and she fell to the ground.

"I'll take care of her; you two go help the others." Domon told Allenby and Kira. They did as their were told. 

Ressa got back on her feet. "Lucky shot, it won't happen again." she said.

Domon and Ressa began to fight. It was pretty much one sided, Domon was beating Ressa badly. Suddenly she pulled out a knife and stabbed Domon. He fell to the ground.

"Domon!" Rain took off running for him.

"Rain don't!" Kira took off after Rain.

"Domon." Rain bent down next to him.

"Go away Rain, she'll kill you." Domon pushed her away.

"You didn't leave me and I'm not going to leave you." Rain went back to Domon.

"Fine if you wish to die together." Ressa pulled her knife back and was about to stab Rain when...

"Not if I kill you first!" Cecil had a bow and arrow. She shot the arrow at Ressa's heart. Ressa fell to the ground, dead.

"I didn't know you knew how to shoot a bow." Sai Saici said.

All of Ressa's men took off running out of the church.

"Domon are you alright?" Rain helped him up.

"I'm fine." he smiled at her.

"Come on. I'll bandage you up." they started to head for the room the girls were in.

"Okay, but we should hurry up. We still have to finish the weddings." Domon said to her.

"Okay." Rain smiled at Domon.

A few minutes later, everyone was standing where they were when Ressa attacked. This time the guys were a little bruised but they were all alive.

They finished the ceremony and walked out of the church.


	10. The Reception

After weeks of waiting (as if you people have really been waiting for my story) it is finished. I had lost the disk the story was on, but I found it under my bed (note to self, **CLEAN ROOM!**). Anyways, I do not own G Gundam. Enjoy it though.

****

Chapter 10: The Reception. 

"Everyone is here and seated. Tell them we're going to introduce them now." Tia said to Bunny.

Bunny ran outside and told the newly weds what Tia had said.

Tia walked over to a microphone and began to speak.

"Excuse me Ladies and Gentlemen. I will now present you the newly weds. First Mr. and Mrs. Chibodee Crokett."

Chbodee walked in with Shirley on his arm.

"Next Mr. and Mrs. George de Sand." George and Maria Louise walked in next.

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Argo Kalskii." Argo and Nastasha walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sai Saici." Sia and Cecil walked in.

"And last but not least, Mr. and Mrs. Domon Kasshu." Domon walked in with Rain right by his side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the newly weds." Tia put the microphone down and everyone began to cheer and clap.

"I just hope nothing else happens." Kira said to Tia. He agreed.

"Are you going to announce the first dance?" Kira asked Tia after dinner was over.

"Yes." Tia got up from his chair and walked over to the microphone.

"Okay now it's time for the first dance." Tia announced.

The newly weds all stood up and walked out to the dance floor. Music began to play and they began to dance.

While they were dancing, Kira pulled on a cord and balloons fell from the ceiling and on to the dancing couples.

"Nice job." Cath said to Kira.

After the first dance, it was time to through the bouquets.

"Come on Allenby." Rain pushed her over to all the other single women. Allenby just stood there with her arms crossed.

"Ready?" Rain was going to through her's first. She turned her back towards all the girls and threw it up in the air. The bouquet flew through the air and landed in Allenby's crossed arms.

"Allenby caught the bouquet." Cath said.

"Here. Someone else take it." she tried to give it to Kira.

"You can't give it away." Rain said.

"That's right you have to keep it." Kira laughed.

"Okay. I'm going to through mine next." Maria Louise ran to where Rain had been standing. She turned her back to the girls and threw her bouquet. 

"I got it!" Cath yelled.

"Okay so Allenby and Cath caught two of the bouquets." Rain laughed.

"I'll throw mine next." Shirley went up to the same spot Maria Louise had stood and turned around. 

"I bet you $50 that Kira catches one of the bouquets." Chibodee said to Tia. 

"She's already married." Tia said.

"Did you not see the paper today?" George asked him.

"No, why?" 

"Her husband was killed yesterday. No one knows who did it." Sia told him.

"Really?" Tia said. He had a smile on his face.

"Apparently no one cares who did it either." Argo added.

"I think I know who did it." Tia looked at Domon, who had not said anything. 

"What? Me?" Domon said. 

"You left the house last night and no one knows where you went." Tia said.

"He didn't kill Trevor." Hans said.

"I did." 

"What, you did?" Tia was shocked.

"I couldn't stand it any more. Kira was always looking over her should making sure Trevor wasn't following her."

"So you killed him?" Sia said.

"I had to! He would never leave her alone if I hadn't." Hans said.

"I caught it!" Kira yelled. She had just caught the last bouquet.

"I told you!" Chibodee laughed. 

"Now you gotta marry Kira." Sai added.

Everyone dance and partied until about 11. 

"We're going to leave now." Rain told Kira.

"Okay everyone. The newly weds are about to leave. Get ready." Tia said.

Everyone lined up outside from the door to the five limos that were waiting outside. 

"Here they come!" Kira came running outside.

Chbodee and Shirley were the first ones out. Everyone one threw confetti as they walked out to their limo. Next came George and Maria Louise. They too had confetti thrown at them as they headed for their limo. Argo and Nastasha walked out to their limo next and where showered by confetti. Then Sai Siaci and Cecil came out and the same happened to them. Finally, Domon and Rain came out. The confetti fell all around them as the walked to their limo. Before they got in Domon looked at Rain.

"I love you Rain." and he kissed her.


End file.
